Je t'aime gros comme ça!
by lunny
Summary: Orihime pouvait poser des questions bien inattendues. Tatsuki s’en étonne encore…OrihimexTatsuki petite modif à la fin.


**Titre :** Je t'aime gros comme ça !

**Auteur:** lunny

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

Dommage, ils sont trop classes !

**Résumé :** Orihime pouvait poser des questions bien inattendues. Tatsuki s'en étonne encore…OrihimexTatsuki

**Genre :** Yuri

**Avertissement :** Yuri très léger presque rien, donc bye à ceux que ça dégoûte.

**Note :** Bon c'est ma première fic Bleach ! Et ma première fic yuri accessoirement ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Même si j'ai vu des fics biens mieux écrites sur ce couple, je me lance !

Bon sinon, désolé je refais la fin de la fic parce que ça n'allait pas avec le reste. C'est ylg qui me l'a fait remarquer!

Bonne lecture !

Orihime avait toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement anormal par son comportement. Mais bon la normalité c'est chiant quoi que l'on en dise. Puis personne n'est vraiment normal. La normalité c'est juste une espèce de moyenne crée par les gens. Être normal c'est quoi ? Ce n'est pas important. D'ailleurs le monde serait bien ennuyeux avec des personnes identiques, des personnes normales.

Mais bon, c'est n'est pas important. Je parlai d'Orihime. Orihime est quelqu'un que je considère d'excentrique. Mais ça ne me déplaît pas. Sa naïveté et sa gentillesse font son charme. Mais sa bêtise et sa maladresse sont des traits profonds de sa personnalité. J'ai appris à ne jamais essayer de comprendre Orihime. Plus rien ne pourrait me surprendre venant de sa part. C'était l'une de mes pensées tandis que l'on marchait toutes deux sur le chemin du retour. On passerait chez elle et je resterai avec elle jusqu'à une heure tardive. Comme d'habitude. Mais ce mot ne semble pas exister dans le vocabulaire Orihiméen car elle se retourne brusquement et me fixe continuant à marcher pourtant, à reculons.

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce regard sérieux. Je la vois ouvrir la bouche. Ses lèvres sont si rouges… Et voilà que je me perds à nouveau. Je chasse ces pensés de ma tête et l'écoute me demander :

-Dis, Tatsuki… Tu m'aimes ?

Je stoppe ma marche brusquement, elle aussi. Une des choses que j'ai apprise avec Orihime, c'est de ne jamais réfléchir et répondre. Sans chercher le pourquoi du comment. Orihime a l'esprit tordu, Et moi sa meilleure amie, je vous le dit : Ne réflechissez pas et répondez, sinon vous êtes parti pour un grand mal de crâne. Je réponds alors simplement me maudissant de rougir :

-Oui…

Elle penche sa tête sur le côté. Elle me sourit.

Des papillons dans mon ventre…

Puis joyeusement, elle écarte les mains et puis les bras. Puis elle me dit toujours souriante :

-Moi, je t'aime gros comme ça !

Les papillons s'envolent tandis qu'elle se retourne et commence à sautiller jusqu'à chez elle. Et moi, comme une idiote, planté au beau milieu de la rue, je mets à espérer que ce soit vrai. Elle se retourne pour m'appeler, je reprends ma marche et va la rejoindre. Orihime est la personne la plus exentrique sue j'ai rencontré mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je murmure doucement pour éviter qu'elle m'entende:

-Moi aussi je t'aime gros comme ça...

Mais elle se retourne et me plante une bise sur la joue. Elle s'éloigne en riant. Peu m'importe qu'elle m'ait endendue, Orihime est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire...

**Fin !**

L'auteur (sort sa bouteille de champagne) :

-Ouais ! Mon premier yuri ! Faut fêter ça !

Tatsuki (sortant une batte de baseball):

-Alors, Orihime a l'esprit tordu ?

L'auteur (s'éloigne d'une distance de sécurité de Tatsuki, c'est à dire à 3km) :

-Ben… Euh… C'est pas méchant ! Moi, je l'adore Orihime !

Tatsuki (lançant la batte sur le pauvre auteur) :

-Comment ça, tu l'adores ?

L'auteur (évitant la batte) :

-Non ! Je l'adore pas ! Je l'adore pas ! Je l'adore pas !

Tatsuki (mitraillette en main) :

-Comment ça ! Tu la déteste !

L'auteur (commença à chialer) :

-Mais non ! Moi veux pas mourir ! Help !

(Flash info : Un auteur meurt fusillé par une folle avec une batte et une mitraillette )

( Tatsuki : Comment ça une folle ?

Présentateur : Heu pardon )

(Reflash info :Un auteur meurt fusillé par une fille super bien roulée !)

(Tatsuki : Le retour de la mitraillette ça te dit quelque chose ?

Présentateur : Glupps)

(Rereflash info : Un auteur est décédé aujourd'hui dans des circonstances inconnues)

(Tatsuki : Je préfère…

Présentateur : Je vais prendre ma retraite moi… Trop dur comme métier…)

L'auteur (sortit de nul part) :

-Bon à part ça : Reviews ?


End file.
